Bare Necessities
by Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Daryl babysits Judith and they watch The Jungle Book, unaware that Carol is watching his adorable antics from the hallway


Carol was exhausted as she made her way through the streets of Alexandria, her day had consisted of helping a few of the women in the community set up a new vegetable patch in the gardens. The group had expanded significantly in the last few months and they were struggling to find new ways to make sure everyone was fed and happy. All the digging and planting in the blistering heat had taken its toll on her, her muscles aching and clothes clinging to her body with sweat. She couldn't think of anything better than a long shower to wash away the tiredness the day had left her with.

She climbed the steps leading up to the house they now called home and softly closed the front door behind her, smiling as she caught the sound of Judith's delighted squeal coming from the living room. She could've sworn Olivia was taking care of her today but she must've been wrong.

She followed the sound of the toddler's laughter and paused outside the door when she heard the voice of Judith's sitter, it was Daryl. Only he wasn't talking to the little one, he was _singing._ Carol cautiously peeped her head around the corner hoping she would be able to watch the scene without disturbing the two. There she saw Daryl sat cross legged in front of the big TV screen with little Judith sat in his lap, there was a stack of DVDs they had collected during their time here to help keep the toddler entertained. Daryl had chosen to watch The Jungle Book, and he was currently singing along word for word as Judith clapped her hands and babbled out a few incoherent sounds as if she was trying to join in with his sing a long.

" _Wherever I wander, wherever I roam. I couldn't be fonder of my big home."_

His voice was nothing but a low murmur, not wanting to be too loud in fear that someone else would hear him, but if she listened carefully Carol could make out the words.

" _The bees are buzzin' in the tree to make some honey just for me. When you look under the rocks and plants, and take a glance at the fancy ants."_

Her heart swelled as she spied on the adorable scene in front of her. Judith had now crawled up from his lap and had turned to smoosh his face in her tiny hands, squeezing his cheeks till he was making a pouty face. He carried on with the song even though his words were now muffled.

" _Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife."_

Her stomach erupted with butterflies and she couldn't remember a time she had ever been so attracted to him. He was gorgeous, she had always thought so, and they still had this unspoken connection with each other that had started forming back on the farm. Back when he was risking his life day in day out to find her own little girl. Whilst watching him care so well for Judith may have brought along a fresh wave of desire it had also brought a wave of sadness. He would make the most incredible father, and knowing that this world had most likely taken that opportunity away from him broke her heart.

" _I mean the bare necessities, that's why a bear can rest at ease, with just the bare necessities of life."_

He stopped singing along to stick his tongue out at her, crossing his eyes and blowing a raspberry. Judith erupted with laughter at his silly faces, grabbing tiny fistfuls of his hair and pulling his face closer to hers. It took Carol all she had not to laugh along with her, she loved him so much. She decided to leave the two alone, as silently as could she tiptoed up the stairs and grabbed what she needed before heading to the bathroom for her much needed shower.

As she was stood under the soothing stream of water her mind began to wander. Ed had never once been that way with Sophia, had never liked being around children. Before they had married it never bothered Carol, she thought it would've been different when it was his own child but she had been wrong. He never wanted to play with her or watch movies with her, he treated her like an inconvenience.

She wondered what her life could've been like if it had been Daryl she had married instead. How happy all of her past memories could've been, she might've had a normal family. She knew it was silly for her mind to be going there, in the old world there was no way her and Daryl would've been friends. She struggled to think of a scenario where their paths would've ever even crossed. She had lost so much in this new world, but she had also gained him, and for that she would be forever thankful.

After drying herself off and changing into a fresh pair of clothes she made her way back down to the living room, she listened for the sounds of laughter and singing but all was quiet now apart from the sound of the movie. She shuffled into the room and peaked over the couch to find Daryl stretched out across the couch, Judith snoring softly as her little head lay in the centre of his chest. Carol smiled brightly as Daryl turned, finally noticing her presence behind them.

"Oh hey," he grumbled. "How long have you been home?"

She could've told him that she had witnessed his little sing along and she could've told him it may possibly have been the cutest thing she had ever seen but she noted the faint blush that was already rising across his cheeks, not wanting to embarrass him she decided to keep it to herself.

"Not long, I went straight up for a shower it's so warm out today." Daryl looked relived as he nodded in agreement. "Wasn't Olivia supposed to have Judy today?" She asked.

"Yeah but Rick needed her for some inventory emergency or sumthin' so I offered."

"That's sweet," she smiled down at the peaceful infant, smoothing back the curls that had fallen into her face. "You like The Jungle Book?"

Daryl turned his attention back to the TV, "Yeah, was my favourite when I was a kid. Used ta watch it on repeat over and over again until my mama got so sick of it she made me switch it off. We didn't have many things to watch but I loved it, wanted to be Mowgli and live outside." He chuckled to himself at the memory, "Didn't think I'd ever get ta see it again."

Carol reached down to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ya wanna finish watching it with me?" He asked, not waiting for her answer before tucking his legs up to make room for her. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his raised knees, settling comfortably into him while they enjoyed the rest of his favourite childhood movie.


End file.
